Melancholia
by LoveDrugs
Summary: Rated M for language and Sex Natsuki co-own an art gallery with Nao and meet Shizuru at one of their exhibition. A melancholic Natsuki, romantic and head over heels for Shizuru What more do you want ? Come and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Melancholia**

**Welcome back dear kitten! Here a little story (about two chapters)**

**Consider it a gift for being so sweet with the reviews in my others stories. **

**I hope you will like it**

* * *

"_To see a World in a Grain of Sand_

_And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand _

_And Eternity in a hour."_

William Blake, Auguries of Innocence.

I always loved the first verses of this poem...

When I read them, I feel something stir in my core, I feel something form, like a ball of repressed feelings. I feel sad, nostalgic, I feel love and longing...

Poesy and art are my passion.

They are the secret garden of my real being, an illusion in which I love to loose myself. I read those words, I look at those peculiar worlds, I listen to those musics and somewhere between my imagination and those fantastic worlds, I find peace, I find my soul.

Mai often teases me in saying that I am the perfect cliché of a tortured artist: all melancholic, sadness and beauty mixed in one person...But what can I say? When at three years, your mom die in a car accident because she lost control and fell off the cliff and when your dad leave you all alone because he couldn't look at you without seeing her, I don't think you would be in a better shape than I.

At least, I can truly appreciate the fact I didn't turn into a psycho or an obsessive pervert...

No... I took refuge behind high walls in my mind and hide in the void of art. I seem cold and uncaring for the others, but in fact, I'm just scared of being broken again.

That's why I co-own with my long time friend and partner in crime Nao, an art gallery.

I am the one who search, discover, meet and judge the artists we choose to exhibit. I also present them to the investors and light some trouble minds when it comes to interpret paintings and drawings.

I concede you that most of the time, I prefer the fucked up ones... I find their works more intense, more powerful and filled with something dark, something bewitching... It can be strange, near scaring but that's what makes our gallery famous and attractive after all...

Maybe you know some of my most notorious and well-known clients?

Kikukawa Yukino, a young woman with short brown hair and glasses. She has brown eyes and a weird obsession for informatics, but a wonderful world. She can make you travel in the middle of her magic universe, enchant you with her fantastic creatures and himes... One more special point is the fact that her art exists without color, it's always a contrast of shadows : black, white and grey, as if a shadow was constantly behind her works.

Senoh Aoi, a rich girl, very pretty, a face just like a doll. She is a little shy but a real freak of sadism with her girlfriend Chie. However, just like Yukino, she is something else. Her paintings are wild, inhibited and they reflect an intriguing sense of violence. Her appearance is in total contradiction with her art and that's the most seductive part.

Minagi Mikoto, Mai's girl. She has spiked hair and deep amber eyes. Her art is infantile but still borderline somber and scaring. Actually, her works are obsessing. I would dare to say, if you think of it too much, they will eat your sanity, bit by bit...It's special but so fucking amazing!

You understand it now, I'm not the only one. People love to see those peculiar worlds, they love to witness the darkness and the mystic... They love to think that they are not the only ones with deep and black thoughts.

* * *

I stare at my face in the mirror one last time: deep violet bags took residence under my eyes... My eyes, my emeralds so lively and alive before are now dark and full of hurt. I can almost breathe the sorrow and hatred emanating from them. I am pale like a China doll and my long raven hair falls freely and in a messy way on my back. My black make-up perfect the thin lines of my face and makes my look lovelier.

I complete my look with biker boots on my leather pants and a red tank top which shows just the first centimeters of my tattoo on my back and shoulders... I throw my leather jacket on my back and roll up the sleeves to let my tribal like snake tattoo on my left wrist free from view and go.

"_A Robin Redbreast in a Cage_

_Puts all Heaven in a Rage._

_A dove house fill'd with doves and pigeons_

_Shudders Hell thro' all its regions._

_A Dog starv'd at his Master's Gate_

_Predicts the ruin of the State._

_A Horse misus'd upon the Road_

_Calls to Heaven for Human blood._

_Each outcry of the hunted Hare_

_A fiber from the Brain does tear."_

* * *

The exposition is a great success! People are everywhere, wine is dripping like a fountain, money is thrown by the windows!

The grin on Aoi's and her girlfriend Chie's faces is so evil and satisfied that I immediately know they selled a lot of works tonight...

A tipsy and rather lusty Yukino is almost rapping a flustered Haruka Suzushiro (a famous CEO in the medical industry) and that is a clear sign of her over joyous night and new found ideas for future paintings.

I even spot Nao and her wife Tomoe sneaking away with very touching and suggestive hands...

I, for my part, have to decline the bad jokes about buying me as the most valuable, beautiful and sexiest 'thing' as they so charmingly put it, I have to escape from tipsy almost drunk men or women who think that they can have a feel because they spent their money and because I seem to be 'So fucking hot and magnetic'... but thanks God, Anh, my how to say it? My fuck buddy from time to time and at some point I would dare to say friend, comes to my rescue.

She wraps her arms around me like a spider and with a much to sweet smile, sweeps me off.

"Hi there beautiful" she purrs in my ear.

"Anh" I answer back while disentangling myself from her grip.

"Awww, so cold and mysterious, even when I just saved your ass" she says with mock hurt.

"I know, I know, sorry Anh, it's been a long night. And thank you for my ass" I replied playfully with a little slap on her arse.

She grabs my arm once more and drags me to a little group of people "You can thank me later tonight babe, but right now? I want you to meet some people"

"Taaaaattteee-kunnnnn!"

* * *

_« He who shall train the Horse to War_

_Shall never pass the Polar Bar._

_The Beggar's Dog and Widow's Cat,_

_Feed them and thou wilt grow fat._

_The Gnat that sings his Summer song _

_Poison gets from Slander's tongue._

_The poison of the Snake and Newt_

_Is the sweat of Envy's Foot. »_

Further away, a young woman with wavy sandy blond hair and a short black haired man are walking together arm in arm.

"Ara, Reito-kun, this is wonderful" spoke the graceful beauty with shining eyes.

Said man chuckled, amusement clear on his awesome face "Well Shi-chan, if I didn't know you better, I would believe you're twelve"

Shizuru pouted cutely and slapped his arm playfully "Ikezu..."

"Mah-mah, don't be mad" Reito smiled his prince-charming-and-so-fucking-dazzling smile before pulling her tighter against him "Happy Birthday Shi-Shi"

"Ara, so charming... I think your boy should keep a better leash on you-" She trailed her finger in his slightly opened jaw "-before I steal you away" She finished with little pats on his cheek and a devilish grin.

After a strangled noise, Reito looked suspiciously at his sexy girl "Pffiiouu, as if I would take the chance to be eaten alive by the sharks you call fans girls."

They laugh together while continuing their contemplation of the gallery, stopping from time to time to analyze deeper some paintings or take more champagne.

Reito even bought a hypnotic pendant from a certain Minagi-san who with her clingy girlfriend was a bit smitten by the raven prince.

"Ara, ara, Reito-kun is such a ladykiller" sang-song with a playful Kyoto-Ben his partner.

"Don't be jealous darling- Oh look at that ass!" Perverse thoughts were clearly written all over his face "A definitely good and nice ass for a hard and long fuck, don't you think so Shi-chan?"

"TAAAATTTTEEE Honnneyyyyyy!" he sang lustfully.

Shizuru smirks knowingly and raises her head.

And the world stops.

* * *

"_A truth that's told with bad intent_

_Beats all the Lies you can invent._

_It is right it should be so;_

_Man was made for Joy and Woe;_

_And when this we rightly know_

_Thro' the World we safely go. »_

Anh is talking animatedly and rather dirtily with a young man named Tate. He is a member of our so called gay community and is apparently experiencing 'the best sexual infatuation of the century' with his new found boyfriend.

"Anh,sweetheart, you should see the heaving he gives, ohhhhhh god!" He said in a girly voice while thrusting in the air.

"Such naughty boys!"

"And the bed... honey, it is like music to my ears! The bed bumps in the wall like crazy every time! The neighbors even called the police once!" He continued on his sexual conquest with delight.

"May I say that your lovely boy has a sweet package?" Anh asks evilly, raising her eyebrows meaningfully

"Oh. My. God. Baby, he is a fucking H-O-R-S-E" He spelled with drool dripping from his mouth.

Anh explodes in laughs while I try very hard to not puke my stomach on my clean floor.

Please, someone save me.

"TAAAATTTTEEE Honnneyyyyyy!" A voice sang loudly toward us.

I search with my eyes the person who so generously, comes to my rescue and I freeze.

I thought I would never feel like this again.

Alive.

Suddenly, all the noise around me stops but the beats of my heart. It beats.

Badump, badump, badump..

My chest heaves up and down in time with my erratic respiration. My blood rushes to my veins like the falls of Niagara and my nerves roar in life.

Heat.

Warm.

Butterflies.

I feel them growing in my core, ready to burst out the pores of my skin.

In one second, these tempting shiny crimson eyes turn my bubble upside down. They are everything, everything I can see, everything I can think of.

Badump, badump, badump...

I'm sure I'm nearing a severe tachycardia, one moment, I even thought that I dreamt.

How could I miss such a beautiful lady?

She is just... Wow.

In my life, I had to describe and interpret a lot of pieces of art but now? I'm at loss for words.

She is the epitome of what I search in art, she is perfection incarnated.

She erases everything around her, she illuminates the world she steps in.

Soft features, graceful appearance, hair like silk, tan skin delicious to the eyes and to my tongue without a doubt...ample breast, plump lips...

If art could make me find my soul with its magic and liberty, her, she makes it sing.

She makes my soul scream, yell, roar, growl, mewl and moan...

She is a master piece, MY master piece.

Oh my little bird, I hope you're on for a treat.

I am cut off my trance when Anh spoke in a childlike fashion "Shiiizzzuuuuuruuuuu! It's been so long!" and flung on her in a death grip.

Shizuru... So that's her name.

Beautiful.

"Ara, Anh-sempai, what a wonderful surprise..." A bewitching Kyoto-Ben replied, no sang to my ears.

She then jumps on the fucker who was walking with my princess "Annd Reito-dear, I heard so much about you..." She slaps his ass "And about 'not-so-little' Reito-kuun"

"Ow, you want a feel and taste a real man baby?" He fires back while thrusting lightly into her.

They laugh greedily until Tate breaks them off "Now, now, keep your hands ON ME darling, Anh go back to your pussies will you?" He gives us a dirty look and grabs onto Reito like a cat in heat. "And Shizuru? Happy Birthday sweetie!" He cried excitedly.

She smiled an angelic smile and flickers her eyes back to me.

Oh god...

Anh follows her stare and grins "Aw, Aw, Shi-chan, let me introduce you, to the owner of this little paradise Nat-"

"Natsuki Kruger" I cut her off with my husky and most sexy voice. I grasp her hand softly in mine and kiss it amorously "It's my pleasure to meet you Birthday girl"

Shizuru exhales in pleasure and closes her eyes to fully appreciate the moment. "Okini Natsuki-chan" she answers with mirth and I raise an eyebrow at her sinful familiarity.

"And what will Natsuki offer me for my birthday?"

"The best night of your life _ma gente dame_" I murmur seductively in her ear making her shiver and gasp.

I lean back and gaze at her smugly.

"Ara... So presumptuous.." She challenges me.

On that note, I turn to our group "Ladies and gentlemen, please, forgive me, but I must kidnap your lovely woman here and give her the night"

Before running away from Anh's glare and the knowing looks of Reito and Tate, I took hold of Shizuru's hand and leaded the way.

* * *

Her hand in mine is exquisite. The feel of her skin is like a soft breeze in the morning, it's rejuvenating.

I feel like a child again.

I can't really describe you how I feel while just holding her hand, it's so new and wonderful and fucking scaring at the same time.

Why her? Why now? Why me? Really at first sight?

It's of none importance.

I want her.

* * *

I drag her all around the exposition, showing her the works, presenting her to my friends and artists, offering her champagne after champagne. We talked about everything and nothing. I learn that she loves purple, green teas, puppies, women, art, she works as the CEO of her family company, she prefers classical music and romance, she laughs all the time because life is too beautiful to cry and nothing is more important than her family.

I even try all the old tricks and excuses I can find to let my hand wrap around her waist or simply caress her back...

And that damn temptress sees right through me... She plays and taunts and tempts...

Her hips sways sensually with every steps, her eyes shine with mischief and desire, she twirls her hair between her fingers daringly and bits her lower lips invitingly with her oh so sexy teeth.

"Yop Mutt!" And the spell is broken...

I roll my eyes annoyed "Naoo, fancy meeting you here"

"Wooo chill out babe" she snickers playfully while staring at Shizuru.

A little demon named jealousy creeps his way to my core.

"And where is this lovely wife of yours, my dear friend?" I wrap my arm possessively around my goddess' waist.

"Isn't she the angel at your arm?" She cheekily said "Hi bella, I'm Nao, co-owner of this" She gestures at our gallery.

To my horror, Shizuru shakes her hand "Ara... So much flattery but quiet welcome. Okini "

"No need to thank me,I can't help myself when I see a beautiful lady" She continues

Now, my blood is bowling

"It's such a shame I didn't meet a pair like you before" she said between chuckles

I pull her tighter against me, in a way that she is flush against my side and murmur in her ear "If only I had meet you years ago"

Reflexively, her hands grip my jacket and a breathy moan makes his way to my ear.

And it was a siren's call, begging me to take her. It impregnates the inside of my soul and pulls me to her inevitably.

The things she does to me... I am going to loose control, to unleash my forbidden pleasure.

"Well, well, well... And if only I had known I couldn't let my wife alone two minutes before she begins to think herself single..." A deadly voice spoke out.

Call me bitch, biatch or whatever but I can't help the smirk on my lips at Nao's pale face.

"Whaaaaaat?! My love how can you think that?" Nao cries in a desperate attempt to save her life. "You're my only one, my wife, my other half"

Tomoe's resolution crumbles lightly and it was all it takes to that little shit to make her way out off hell.

"You're my world and heart! What would I do without you? Baby, please, come here" And Tomoe fell in her trap, wrapping her arms around Nao's neck and kissing her like no tomorrow.

I cough in disgust by the display and look at the time.

11:50 pm...

Time to let Cendrillon go...

I take Shizuru's hand and begin dragging her away but when we are passing the couple, Nao grabs my arm and whispers me something.

* * *

I escorted her to the parking, ignoring the praises and calls from the others visitors and leaded her to her car, still tracing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Natsuki is very charming... Just like the knights from the fairy tale" She suddenly said.

"Well, it's because Natsuki met a stunning princess" I huskily replied while backing her into her car.

"Ara, smooth talker too, I wonder what others assets she has too" She sang-song in a heavy Kyoto-Ben and trailed her soft thumb on my jaw.

My eyes bored in her darker ones, trying to read her thoughts, trying to capture her.

"Stay with me and you will know" I whispered

"And so bold... " Her finger slided to my lips and caressed them with care.

"I will do everything..." I caught her thumb between my lips and wrapped my tongue around it, sucking longingly all the while staring intently at her perfect face.

She gapped loudly and shuddered furiously, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure.

I remembered what Nao said to me and all hell broke on me.

_'Remember our mantra' _, yes, yes, thank you Nao, because since the orphanage, we work with one simple rule : Want. Take. Have.

I pushed her hard against the car and immediately pressed my body into hers, crashing my lips on her delicate ones.

I devoured her, slipping my tongue in the depth of her mouth when she moaned in delight. My body made its way between her legs and rocked slowly but firmly in her core.

Her hands gripped my hair in a tight hold and forced me to deepen the kiss.

All logic left my head... Every fiber of my body were in fire, burning in ecstasy.

I wanted her.

Her nails scratched my scalp in a delicious way, fueling my hunger near a dangerous point.

I could just fuck her right here, right now, up against her car,

My hands skillfully trailed under her blouse and caressed her smooth hot skin, paying close attention to her ribs.

She groaned and moaned, muttering my name again and again like a prayer between kisses and much needed air.

Her hips grew frantic, thrusting with force, bringing us to a familiar edge.

Her lavender scent sticked in my nose, maddening my senses.

My mouth relocated itself on her neck and I scrapped my canines hard on her velvety skin, showing her who she belonged to.

Those manicured fingers made their way to my back and almost ripped my jacket with the intensity of her lust.

Don't ask me how, but miraculously, I detached myself from her and remembered my plan.

She whimpers in protested at my actions, beged me to just continue.

"Hmmmm Natsuki, please, oh please, don't stop."

I trembled with want but resisted and leaned on her ear "I want to make you scream"

She arched in my embrace, crying in pure pleasure.

"I want to make you wet"

"I want to hear you mewl in ecstasy"

"Aaaa-ahhhh Natsuki..."

"I want you to be mine and mine only"

"Oh Kami... Just fuck me!"

"But right now? I want you to crave me... and to crave me like mad" I husked raggedly.

I squeezed her ass one last time, backed away slowly and murmured "Joyeux Anniversaire et Bonne nuit ma chérie" before escaping in the night.

_« Every Night and every Morn_

_Some to Misery are Born._

_Every Morn and every Night_

_Some are Born to sweet delight._

_Some are Born to sweet delight,_

_Some are Born to Endless Night. » _

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**And Voilà! **

**Please let me a review and tell me how much you like it (8D)**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Next time, it will be sex, romance and possesive Natsuki ;)**

**Love, love, love!**

**Lovedrugs**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I'm sorry I took a long, long, loooooong time to update but here the end of Melancholia.**_

_**For whom who didn't know it, t**_**_he melancholy is seen at first as a disorder of the humors in the Greek sense and was diagnosed in the same sense as today only when Hippocrate took an interest in it and thanks to the medecine he knew and discovered. That's how I wrote this story and if you saw my other stories, you must know that i love the Greek sense haha._**

**_ Nevertheless, enjoy ;D_**

**_Sorry for the grammar and all... It's been a long time since the last time I wrote in english _**

* * *

Chapter n°2 :

She was tormenting me… That damn temptress.

She wasn't an angel like I used to think, but more of a devil!

It's been two weeks since that sinful night in the parking… Since I touched and tasted those perfect lips, since I felt this soft skin…

And now…Nothing!

I was sitting on the floor of my apartment, in the middle of…of a fucking slaughter?

All my things were crashed or sprawled everywhere; I even had my knuckles red with blood with all the beating I gave to the wall.

And it's your entire fault!

* * *

**Flashback**

I walked to the 'Hips' ready to just, you know, have a night with my friends to celebrate our success with the gallery…

But imagine my surprise when I took my place in the VIP booth and spotted my delicious creature 0enter the bar…

Drink in hand, I spied all of her moves, all of her smiles, all of her laughs… I totally stopped to talk with Nao or dodge Anh's seductive remarks.

I was held captive… Bewitched and her slave.

Oh… One word or one wink and I would melt. One smile and I would pounce on her.

The music wasn't reaching my ears anymore, only the loud 'Boum, Boum' of my heart could. I could literally feel my blood run in my veins.

It was fantastic. I was transfixed.

Definitely the best piece of art I ever laid my eyes on.

And this time? I wouldn't let her go.

But then, then everything stopped! I was paralyzed and bad things started to creep in my mind.

Here, just in front of my eyes, a woman with dark hair and green/blue eyes came to her, all touchy-feely and sex-like.

She began by buying her drink and then by inviting her to dance…

All this time, my eyes didn't, even for one second, left them… Anger, jealousy and envy consumed my core. My grip on the drink became hard, hard enough to break it in million pieces…

I had a dozen of cuts in my palm but I didn't care. My friends tried to help and all but I just shrugged them all out.

Tate screamed in horror at the sight and Reito had to pet him calm but I just ignore them.

Murder…. It was all I could think of.

And her eyes landed on me.

Those deep crimsons, so beautiful and enticing.

She leaned closer to her whore and whispered something while staring at me.

This was the last blow.

I stormed out of the bar and threw a fit in my apartment, letting all the rage explode.

* * *

I heard the door opened and someone coming.

Well, someone who didn't knock or scream at the mess, It could only be-

"Yo Mutt! I knew you were fucked up in your head –"she gestured to her head with her index "But seriously? You beat the wall? You crashed your place? And now what? You will cry?" She mocked

Tomoe, her, just walked in and began tidying up the place…

"Just leave me alone and get out spider, I'm not in the mood…"

"And what will you do? Cut my head off? Well, surprise mutt, you threaten me since we are no taller than three inches so it didn't matter anymore!

I know you and I know why you are…mopping"

"Nao…" I protested

"I saw her too yesterday…"

I grunted and banged my head into the wall

"But I saw something you didn't in your crazy state"

"Yeah what? Her fucking on the bar with that, that filthy-"

Slap!

"Language Natsuki!" Tomoe warned

"Oh baby, I love you-" Nao smirked "Back to business, No, in fact no."

I looked at her confused

"After you left, she completely changed… She pushed her toy away and drank before leaving, looking sad…"

"Sad? She didn't seem so sad when she was rubbing her breast against some slut's ass." I snorted

Slap!

I growled at her

"Are you that stupid? Really?" Nao duuh-ed her "Nao! Be gentle, she is jealous" reprimanded Tomoe

"I am not"

"Annnnnnnd stubborn, just go to the point" She added ignoring the fake pout on her wife's face.

"OK, ok-" Nao surrendered " Right to the point. She played you." And stated

"What?" I asked confused

Tomoe glared at her while curing Natsuki's hand.

Said wife rolled her eyes "She voluntarily picked this girl up on her offer and followed her to make you jealous. She wanted you to come and get her forcefully."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came. A real fish…

"Oh for Christ's sake, you're so under her skin okay! She wants you to fuck her and fuck her hard! " She exasperatedly yelled.

"But-"

"No buts Mutt, You made quiet the impression at the gallery and now, she's soooooo wet for you, so drag your fingers out of your ass, and clean yourself. Tonight she will be at Reito's party and you will get her.

End of the story

You will have plenty of children and will live happy for the rest of your life."

"I-" Tomoe patted my head gently

"Yes Mam'"

* * *

I was dressed to kill tonight.

Black ripped jeans, biker boots, black and blue ripped shirt, black make-up and long raven hair swinging in the air…

Helmet under my arm, I arrived at the famous lake-house party of Reito.

Alcohol, fountains of alcohol, food's pyramids of all sort, loud music, drunken people, beautiful ladies, god-like men, games, laughs, lust…

I didn't care; I came just for one thing.

Nao spotted me and tilted her head to the left with a wide grin and then, turned to nuzzle Tomoe's cheek. The teal haired girl purred in delight and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's neck.

I shook my head amused… Later, it will be me and my woman *evil smirk*.

My woman…. It sounded right, no? I felt warm inside and a yearning for this delicious brunette…

When you talked about the wolf…. Here she was…

Breathtaking

She was leaning against the table, red wine in hand, mischievous rubies shining under the lights… Sexy black cocktail dress in place, she was a goddess.. Nothing and no one could resist her…

And by the three women in heat babbling around her, this statement couldn't be so right…

But she was mine, they just didn't know it….Yet.

I left my helmet on a nearby table and strode to her, never looking away…

As if compelled by an unknown power, she lifted her eyes and glued them to mine, a rush of emotions passed in her iris but she stayed stoic, as if she wasn't affected.

I didn't fret.

I kept going.

One of the girls surrounding her reached her fingers and caressed them languidly…

I narrowed my eyes quickly, time to act.

"Good evening ladies" I rasped in my husky voice "And…" I trailed starring at my love while I snatched the offending hand and threw it away "Good evening princess"

The girl in question glared at me and was about to begin a fight when I grabbed Shizuru and kissed her.

I kissed her hard.

I kissed her like I never kissed anyone, as if my life depended on it.

I trapped her with my body, one hand around her waist, pulling her closer and the other on her cheek, softly caressing.

I devoured her lips, I nipped them…

I poured all my feelings, all my frustrations…

And when air became a problem, I slowly broke away.

I was dazed, completely out of my mind. She tasted so fucking good! Sweet and heaven-like…

'SLAP!'

A stirring pain on my cheek made me come back to hearth, burning with the strength of the blow.

I opened my eyes and looked straight at her, half amused, half annoyed.

Darkened rubies were shining with tears, shining with mixed emotions… This woman was such a fire…

I was awestruck...

However, she wasn't… Her posture tensed and she quickly but still elegantly flew out the house, out of my arms…

"Well done, genius" Hissed the enraged girl next to me.

I didn't even last her a glance and rushed after Shizuru. I ran through the house and the crowd, passed the door and finally spotted her in the garden, near the lake. I managed to catch her wrist just before she dived deeper into the night.

"Shizuru, wait!"

She was crying…

Again.

Because of me.

"Please, baby, wait…" I pleaded.

She stopped but never turned her face to me.

Her shoulders trembled with her sobs, her hair covered her eyes and her hands opened and closed reflexively with her nerves…

I acted on instinct and wrapped my arms around her waist, tightly. I buried my head in her hair and squeezed her "I'm sorry princess, I don't want you to be sad, I'm sorry, please don't cry…" I whispered in her ear.

She inhaled loudly, taking long intake of air and trying to subdue her sobs…

"Liar…" She sniffed while disentangling herself from my body.

"Liar, liar, LIAR!" She finally exploded, fury written all over her pretty face.

Her little hands closed in iron fists and she began hitting me on the chest with each word "Don' . .names! You have no right!"

My bad, she wasn't a fire… She was an inferno.

"You left me in that fucking dark parking all hot, bothered and lonely!"

Such a sexy sight when she was angry…

"You charmed me, made me think you were a prince from a fairy tale, something by the way I thought didn't exist, had your way and disappeared!" She was laughing exasperatedly as if she couldn't believe herself

"You never tried to contact or see me after but miraculously, we met in this bar…"

She was a woman of passion, a woman of desires.

She was so mine…

"And you just sat there, letting some random girl touch and flirt with me and guess what? You left! AGAIN!"

Mine, mine, mine…

"And now? Wow you came to MY friend's party and you kissed me? Just like that?!" Se screeched

"What do you think? You call me Princess and I, poor little Barbie girl falls in your arms?! Well, let me-Mmmpff"

I took a step forward and put my and around her neck, bringing her infinitely closer and crased my lips on hers.

I growl into her mouth, already aroused, tighten my grip on her neck and drop one of my hands on her waist, stroking the soft skin.

She shuddered, shivers running down her spine, I felt it..

Finally, I pulled back… breathing hard "pant… I love… pant… pant… you" I managed to whisper.

Her red eyes bored into mine, daring me, challenging me to say it again.

"It was love at first sight… Un coup de foudre…" I husked out against her jawline.

"You have no idea how much I want you, how much restrain I had back then… I wanted you so damn much, I craved you and I just wanted you to feel the same… I didn't want you to feel pressured.."

I caressed her cheek

"If you want it or not, you are my princess, and I wanted to treat you like one, and not just took you up against that car… I want to cherish you, to bury you under a pile of kisses and love, I want to impress you, to make you feel safe and wanted…"

I brushed my nose against hers and nuzzled her face with love..

"I'm an idiot-" I made my way to her collarbone with my lips, letting my hot breathe warm her skin "-I'm a fool-" I murmured between kisses "But I'm jealous, possessive, and so over protective…"

"You made me mad princess, you tortured me with those mischievous smiles of yours, with that sweet body and bewitching eyes…"

"Nat…su…ki…" She moaned

"You mad me lose my mind… You openly seduced this whore to play with me but you have no idea what you did to me…."

I nipped and bit possessively her oh so soft skin. "I am an idiot Shizuru but one thing is sure, I am your idiot and…I have never wanted anyone in my life as much as I want you right now." I finished while licking her lob.

Her teeth were biting into her lips; hard enough to not let the obvious sound of desire leave her mouth. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath. Her arms wrapped behind my head and two eager hands threaded into my hair.

I peppered kisses up and down her jawline, inviting her to just let go…

Too much… She let loose the moan she was holding back and pulled me impossibly closer to her face "Kiss me, my idiot knight, just kiss me!" she breathed…

Who am I to disobey a direct order from my princess?

I took her lips. I bit the lower one, ask- no, demanding entrance and when she opened her mouth, I explored her sacred cavern. I made sure to know every corner, every weak spots and then, I played with her tongue.

When air became a problem, we simultaneously broke apart but one glance at the pink hue in her cheeks and I drew back to my new favorite place.

I dominate the kiss, I control the pace and sucked on her tongue, desperate for more…

"Mmmmm Ahaahhh, baby please" She begged.

"Please what?" I rasped out

"Hhmmmmm please, moooooooore" She arched her body into mine

I growled in burning heat "More what? Tell me princess, what do you want?" My two hands reached her perfectly shape ass and squeezed it.

"I want moore of you, please, don't teaseeee!" She half hissed, half groaned.

"Tell me you are mine, mon amour, tell me you are only mine and I will catch the moon for you"

"OOOOOOh…" She gasped in pure ecstasy "I'm yours, I'm yours" she cried

Swiftly but cautiously, I held her bridal style and strode back to the house.

"Nat-su-ki, what are you doing?" she murmured in my ear with her arms securely linked around my neck.

I shivered with her words but never let her go "I'm bringing you back to our castle"

"Our? " She repeated

"Yes, our" I stated firmly while kissing her again… I couldn't stop…

"My idiot knight in tight shining armor …." She cooed in adoration.

_**END.**_

* * *

_**I wasn't much inpired, i just wanted to end this story.**_

_**I have trouble writng my Mai Hime stories because I have a lot of ideas for Fang and Lightning from FFXIII, so sorry if i'm not a good author ^^ But i swear, i tried!**_

_**Kisses**_

_**LoveDrugs **_


End file.
